1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to memory technology, such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM).
2. Information
Integrated circuit devices, which may include memory devices, for example, may be found in a wide range of electronic devices. For example, memory devices may be used in computers, digital cameras, cellular telephones, portable entertainment devices, and so forth. Use of a memory technology for a particular product or application includes a variety of considerations, such as, physical size of a particular device, storage density, operating voltages, device stability over time, read/write speed, and/or power consumption, for example. Other example factors that may be of interest may also include cost of manufacture, ease of manufacture, and/or reliability.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding and/or analogous components. It will be appreciated that components illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale, such as for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration. For example, dimensions of some components may be exaggerated relative to other components. Further, it is to be understood that other implementations may be utilized. Furthermore, structural and/or other changes may be made without departing from claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and/or references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of drawings and/or are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit claimed subject matter and/or equivalents.